1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing an optical component, a method of manufacturing an optical system as well as an optical system using the same.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Generally, the quality of optical components making up an optical system largely determines an optical performance that may be achieved with the optical system. High quality optical components are therefore mandatory in the field of precision optics. Especially in the field of photolithography, the trend to ever smaller structures of semiconductors places ever higher demands on the quality of the photolithographic process, and thus the projection exposure apparatus including optical components used in these processes.
Conventionally, manufacturing an optical component for use in an optical system, such as a projection exposure system, is carried out such that a substrate, such as a lens or mirror or the like, is produced, then tested on a suitable test station, potentially changed in terms of optical and geometric properties and finally mounted on a mounting frame to form an optical component for use in an optical system.
Given the ever increasing demands on optical systems, a quality of optical components manufactured using this conventional process has, however, been found to be insufficient at times.